


Tweed

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Romance, School, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole school is talking about them, thinking they know so much when they really know nothing. Malik wishes the rumors would just stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill for another request on my blog.

“They _so_ are a couple.”

 

“They're not...”

 

“How would you know?” She looked at him challenging. 

 

“Because they hate each other”, he shrugged and kept on reading his book while she scooted closer to him.

 

“They don't”, she grinned and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I bet they live together... and cuddle in bed.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake I really don't want to picture my history and art teacher in one bed together.”

 

“And there's lots of kissing...”

 

“No, stop it”, he cried and his face turned into a grimace. “I need to get the image out of my head”, he huffed while she simply grinned.

 

“Lots of kissing and sex-”

 

“No! I don't want to picture my teachers having sex, especially not Mr. Al-Sa-”

 

“What about me?”

 

Both students went incredible still, both their eyes wide in shock. He was the first one to move and slowly turned around, a weak smile on his lips. “Oh, uhm, nothing really”, he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. “We were just talking and... and...” He nudged her into her side using his elbow and she managed to shook off her stupor. “Yeah we were just talking”, she smiled and waved her hand at her teacher. “Nothing really serious-”

 

“So I'd think”, he nodded and fuck, they could both tell he knew _exactly_ what they'd been talking about. “Lunch break is almost over. I'm sure you have classes to go to.”

 

“Yes sir”, they both nodded, scrambling to their feet and grabbing the remains of their lunch. 

 

“Instead of gossiping you should put more effort into your assignments”, he warned both of his students. 

 

The girl nodded. “Yes sir, no worries.”

 

“Good”, Malik nodded, eyes still narrowed. “Come to me after class next Monday. I have some extra chores for you.”

 

“But sir-” But the boy bit his lip, a cry of pain escaping his lips which he quickly swallowed. “Yes alright. We'll be there.” Before it could get any worse for them, they turned around and practically fled the large court and into the school building. The bell rang only a second later, other students were following them and Malik sighed while he made his own way back into the school.

 

His next class would only start in an hour and he still had to grade some tests he didn't finish yesterday because he'd been too damn tired. Who the fuck thought teacher had so many free time? Whoever said that about Malik's job knew shit about it. He was about to enter the faculty lounge when somebody on the other side opened the door and almost slammed it right into his nose, Malik could barely just avoid it. “Just who the fu- oh. It's you. I should have known”, he growled when he saw who had almost given him a bloody nose. 

 

“What is it now Al-Sayf?”

 

“Can't you look where you're going?” Malik snapped at him. Alright, okay – he was a bit unfair but he was in a sour mood. Students talking about his sex life was something he didn't want to overhear nor did he even want to think about his students having these kind of conversations. 

 

“Excuse _me_ ”, Altair muttered and cocked one eyebrow, taking a big step around Malik. “Somebody put a thumbtack on your chair or something?”

 

“Shut up, you nearly threw that damn door into my face.” Malik glared at him.

 

“Nearly”, Altair grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “But I didn't so there's really no reason for you to make such a scene.”

 

“I am not making a scene.”

 

“Yes you are”, Altair said, “and behavior like that will rub off on your students so you should learn to control yourself”, he added while he already made his way down the now empty hall.

 

Malik was about to say something, really, he was and he hated to admit it but Altair was right – he was getting worked up over something trivial and after five years of being a teacher he'd learned one thing: students have their eyes and ears _everywhere_. So he could almost hear the rumors tomorrow about him and Altair – they would probably exaggerate it into him and Altair having a fist fight or something. Or, according to what he heard at lunch today, they'd made out. Malik honestly couldn't tell which one would be worse so in the end he pushed the door to the lounge open with a heavy sigh. He had this feeling today would just get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay – in the completed illustration like you can see here -I saw that, pick that back up-”, Malik muttered and clicked to the next image of his presentation, “...the front and back planes of our box -stop talking- haven been left unfilled to make the construction more visible and-” But he didn't get any further as the bell was ringing, his students eager to get up to leave. “Alright, this is it then. Don't forget about your assignments and remember I won't accept any stupid excuses for not turning in your work on time. There's no such thing such as lead pencils for left handers so don't even try to tell me you couldn't do your homework because the store was all out”, Malik warned while some of his students snickered, others groaned but most of them were just busy to get as fast as possible out of the classroom to spend the rest of their afternoon doing what teenagers were doing after school. 

 

Some of the girls were looking at him, giggling and god this was annoying – he knew they didn't have a crush on him but girls fancying over the rumor that he might be gay was something he wasn't yet used to. He had no idea why they thought that was especially cute but what did he know, teenage boy were watching My Little Pony now – times changed and Malik was maybe just too old to keep up with it so he'd given up trying to understand pubertal girls and boys. 

 

“Come on, get up”, he told the last kid, a rather skinny boy who always took forever to pack his bag looked up at Malik, pushing his glasses back on his nose with one finger. “Or is there something you want?”, Malik asked and leaned with his hips against his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Well actually”, he started and Malik tried his best to remember his name but he was the new kid and Malik had only seen him for three, maybe four times and he was always so quiet- Daniel! That was his name.

 

“Come on spill it Daniel I don't have time all afternoon.”

 

“I've wanted to show you something”, he blurted and grabbed his bag tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Can I?”

 

“Sure you can”, Malik said, his face easing into a much more softer expression and there was even a small smile showing on his lips. 

 

“Alright”, the boy nodded and wow, now he was moving fast, pulling the zipper of his bag open and fishing out a map, putting it on his desk. “I made these last weekend... tried really hard. I've started with drawing mangas when I was younger but now I want to get into a more realistic style...” 

 

Malik found himself looking at the face of a man he didn't know. “Yes I can see you used to draw manga...”

 

“Is it that bad?”, Daniel asked and Malik chuckled.

 

“No I didn't say that – you've started with the eyes?” The boy nodded. “I see. Most artists do you know? The eyes re the focal point of any face and the following proportions should help ypu with their scale and psotion relation to the other features.” Daniel nodded eagerly when Malik watched him from the corner of his eye before he continued, “The eyes are situated approximately half way down the head”, he added and moved his finger across the drawing to show Daniel. If you view a head from the front what do you see?”

 

Daniel looked up at him, “Uhm... I'm not sure what you're asking sir.”

 

Malik smiled again. “You see that the distance across the eye is similar to the distance between the eyes.”

 

“Oh.” Daniel nodded and pursed his lips.

“And the distance between the eyes is similar to the breadth of the nose”, Malik smiled and followed the lines of Daniel's drawing with one finger to show him. 

“Try focusing on that”, Malik said and sat back on his desk. “You're good Daniel”, and he could see how he practically beamed with pride. “You need some practice but you're doing good. You taught that yourself?”

 

Daniel nodded and Malik's smile got a little bigger. “I want you to work on the things I've just told you and I want you to show me the drawing of this man”, he pointed at the sheet of paper in front of them, “again next week. Think you can do that?”

 

Daniel nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

“Good”, Malik hummed, “and now get out of here, I still have tests to grade.” Yes, he still wasn't finished yet... 

 

Daniel grinned and packed his bag, _fast_ , but kept his little drawing map outside and took it in his hands instead. “Thank you Mr. Al-Sayf.”

 

Malik waved him off, “It was nothing.”

 

He watched how Daniel got out of the classroom before he slumped down in his chair behind his desk, rubbing his face and looking up the ceiling. It's been a long, long day and it'd probably not end very soon. 

 

“Giving private lessons now?”

 

Malik groaned and sat up, glaring at Altair. “What do you want?”

 

“Why are you so cranky today?”

 

“I'm not cranky, I'm just getting in a foul mood whenever I see you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“That's a lame excuse.”

 

“I'm not trying to”, Malik said sharply and got up, collecting his things and shoved them all into his bag before making his way pass Altair. 

 

“What did I do for you being so angry with me today?”

 

“Nothing”, Malik said and left Altair behind him as he was walking down the empty hall, heading for the exit.

 

“Nothing?” Altair jogged up behind him. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

Altair reached for his arm just after Malik had pushed the door open and stepped out into the open. “Doesn't sound like nothing.”

 

It almost made Malik snap and he whirled around, facing Altair. “Let go of me, it's bad enough they're already thinking we're dating”, he hissed in a low voice and pulled his arm from Altair, taking a step back to bring some distance in between them.

 

Altair blinked. “They think we're dating?”

 

“Yes!”, Malik cried, frustration showing in his voice. “And I'm sure it's somehow because of you so if you'd please just leave the fuck along”, he whispered and glared at Altair. “That'd be just great.”

 

Without even waiting for an answer Malik turned around, making his way towards to parking lot. 

 

Yes. It was official now, his day just got worse and worse. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was already past eleven and Malik's eyes were dry and itchy, the lines in front of him were blurring and melting into each other, making it almost impossible for him to focus on his work. He'd prepared his next lesson for a new class he was currently the substitute teacher for since the teacher which was supposed to come for the new school year told the principle he wouldn't be able to teach until fall – which left Malik with even more work and he still had to look over ten more assignments before he could go to bed. So it'd be a short night. Again.

 

He pulled his glasses down and put them onto one of the sheets decorating his desk, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't even know why he was _still_ in such a foul mood, by now he should have forgotten about the students comments, discussing his love and -god forbid- his sex life. But it _did_ still anger him, especially since it was a sensitive subject for him. It might be the year 2013 but that didn't mean the world suddenly grew accepting of homosexuality. He wanted to keep his sexuality out of his work life for once – to be honest, he wanted to keep his sexuality out of most parts of his life except his love life. It didn't matter if he was gay or straight and for once, he just wished that'd be true. But it wasn't, because even in the year 2013 it apparently mattered a lot if you were gay, straight, bi, pan sexual or whatever.

 

“Aw shit”, Malik muttered and sat up straight in his chair before getting up with a low groan. His back was hurting, he'd be sitting at his small desk for too long now. He grabbed the empty glass and walked over to his kitchen. It wasn't the biggest place he was living at but the rent was cheap and the neighborhood good. Malik opened the cabinet above his sink and took out the bottle of whiskey to feel his glass two fingers deep. He didn't add ice – not like as if he wanted to ruin a good whiskey. He slumped down on his sofa with a heavy groan, his feet settling comfortable on top of the small coffee table and he sighed, leaning his head back. He took a small sip of the amber liquid, the alcohol burning down his throat and warming his stomach. Malik kept just sitting there, relishing in the taste of his whiskey, the quiet of the night and for the first time that day, he finally felt calm and at ease.

 

His peace didn't last long. Not when there was a knock at his door. Malik ignored it and kept sipping his whiskey. The second knock was a bit more urgent. Malik still ignored it. The third one almost sounded like as if somebody was about to kick his door in.

 

“Malik? Malik are you there? I know you're here.”

 

Malik groaned and with a roll of his eyes got up, strolling over to his door, unlocking it before opening it. He was about to immediately close it again when he saw that yep, this was the last person he wanted to see tonight. “Go away”, he said and was about to close the door again if it hadn't been for Altair who'd put his foot in between the door.

 

“No come on, let me in”, he pouted and leaned against the door frame, offering him a lopsided smile. “I brought food”, he added and held up a little brown paper bag. Malik frowned at Altair. “What? No! Why would I want to eat with you? What are you even doing here?”

 

Altair looked hurt. Almost, because his lips broke into a sly grin a second later. “Because of earlier today.”

 

“Because of earlier today”, Malik repeated and took a deep breath in. “Okay. Why? Because I still don't understand why you'd come all the way up here because of something as trivial as what happened today at school.”

 

“It didn't seem trivial with how worked up you've seemed”, Altair frowned and pushed a little against the door. “So are you going to let me in?”

 

“Name me a reason why I should do that”, Malik muttered in a sour tone.

 

“Onion rings, french fries and a cheeseburger.”

 

And it was that moment Malik's stomach released a rather loud growling. He grabbed the bag out of Altair's hand, turning around and walking back to his kitchen unit while ignoring Altair completely. He didn't look when he pulled out a plate but heard the door closing and foot steps making it over to his couch. “Shit, how can you drink stuff like that?”, Altair asked and Malik arched an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder. “Sure Altair, just help yourself and drink all of my whiskey, I won't mind”, he bit sarcastically at him while he emptied the french fries on the platter and added the onion rings to it. He normally wasn't a fast food guy – at least not fast food like... _that._ But he hadn't eaten all day long and he's been having a mild headache for most of the day which he'd tried to ignore successfully until Altair had shown up.

 

He didn't join Altair on the couch but instead kept standing in his kitchen, leaning against the small counter with the plate in one hand and picking up the french fries with the other, ignoring the burger still sitting wrapped up in the paper bag. “So tell me why you're here”, he said eventually while Altair had made himself comfortable on the couch.

 

“We can't be fighting all the time, can we?”, Altair shrugged.

 

Malik sent him a glare. “We're not fighting all the time, only when you're getting on my nerves.” Which didn't honestly happen that often, but right now Malik wanted to pretend it did. Altair chuckled at that. “I appreciate the food and just assume it's some sort of peace offer but there are still papers I have to grade and I don't wanna have my students bugging me about what I did last night to have such dark circles underneath my eyes.” Yep, students were fucking nosy.

 

Altair sat up on Malik's couch. “You want me to go? Really?”

 

Malik picked at his onion rings, then put the plate aside to walk over to his desk, grabbing his glasses from it. “Yes I want you to go. We're working together for two years now Altair, there's no reason for you to crawl up my ass anymore”, Malik frowned.

 

He watched Altair getting up, a small pout on his lips. “Yeah you're right, there really is no reason why I should try to make it any easier for us to work together.” He turned towards the door, but then decided against it and instead made a small detour to Malik's kitchen to grab the paper bag with the burger inside. “And this is mine”, he said, holding the bag up to Malik's face and shook it angrily. “I see you at work tomorrow”, he muttered before the door fell shut behind him, leaving Malik with the smell of onion rings, french fries and an empty glass of whiskey. He better get going back to his work – he didn't want to do another night shift. When he sat down at his desk again he thought that maybe he'd been a bit too harsh towards Altair – at least he tried to make it work for them to teach together at the same school and Malik knew he could be an ass at times. Maybe Altair had just been unfortunate enough today to be at the wrong place at the wrong moment.

 

It was way after midnight when there was a knock at his door again but Malik had just finished his work and was eating cold french fries which wasn't that bad but not good either. But he was hungry and when he was hungry he'd eat almost everything. There was another soft knock and Malik went to open his door. When he saw who it was there was a small smile tugging at his lips. “It's you”, he said and held his door open. “Your timing gets better”, he smirked and Malik hooked his fingers into their belt and pulled them into his apartment. “Now let's make it perfect”, he purred and kicked the door shut behind him.

 

 

xxx

 

 

“So maybe you're right”, she said and chewed on her straw of her frappuccino. “They're not a couple.”

 

He frowned at her, looking confused. “And here I've wanted to agree with you. You were right, they _are_ a couple!”

 

They both looked across the park, watching people passing by on this sunny. She scoffed. “Why would you think that all of the sudden? They look at each other as if they're ready to kill themselves and it gets worse every day.”

 

“Yeah, they're acting like an old married couple – I tell you, they are together”, he explained again and took the frappuccino off her hand to take a sip himself. “You've been so convinced about it last week, what changed?” He handed her the cup back.

 

“I don't know”, she shrugged her shoulders. “They're bickering at each other all the time...”

 

“Yeah and if I remember correctly that was the reason why you've thought they're together in the first place”, he pointed his finger at her with a grin. He watched her leaning back on her hands, the frappuccino forgotten next to her side. She shrugged her shoulders, “Yes I know but I think they just hate each other.... I think Mr. Ibn'La-Ahad-”

 

“What about me?”

 

They both went still and she sat a little up again as the shadow fell over them, turning her head to look over her shoulder and slowly up. “Oh hey there Mr. Ahad”, she said using that nickname her teacher allowed the students to use from time to time. “We were just talking about the upcoming test on monday and if-”

 

He waved his hand at her, cutting her off. “I'm sure you did. Didn't your parents teach you that spreadings rumors is rude?”

 

They both gulped and she curled her fingers tightly around her cup of iced cappuccino so she had something to hold onto. “Well sir-” But he sent her a small smile and she thought he looked even more terrifying smiling than Mr. Al-Sayf when he was staring his death glare when being angry.

 

“Nobody likes a gossip girl Aveline. And I've thought you know better than to listen to your sister Connor”, he turned towards him. “Remember that”, he told the both of them and they both watched him leaving, walking back over the grass to the man standing on the gravel and returning to his side. Both their eyes went wide and big.

 

“You've been right”, she whispered while he said the same thing. They both watched how Mr. Ahad's arms went around Mr. Al-Sayf's waist, the man clearly being angry. “They wouldn't have seen us if it hadn't been for you going over to them”, he hissed at Mr. Ahad. “What were you thinking?”, he added, loud enough for the both of them still to hear.

 

"Relax... they're teenagers, I'm sure next week there's a more interesting subject than you and me." Mr. Ahad turned around, sending them another smile. “After all, I've just ended the rumors.” 


End file.
